Flame In The Winter
by Swagheichou
Summary: Flame In The Winter: the story of anxiety-prone Levi, and a overexcited high school freshman Eren. When Eren begs Levi to tutor him, what will happen as Eren's intentions become more clear? Nile will make sure Levi never achieves happiness, especially as his relationship with Eren forms.
1. 1 Teasing Fate

"Can you help me?" Eren asked, his steps fast as he walked down the stairway between classes, the short black-haired man trying to brush him off.

"Don't you know to pay attention in class?"

"Ah-ah, it's not my fault I know German and English already. Why is it so annoying?"

"Sounds like a personal problem, what is your name again? I have a class to get to—and I'm sure you do too!"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. I need your help. The teacher suggested I talk to you."

"Fine. I'll help you. Aren't you that kid who got lost in the middle of the hallway on your first day."

"Thank you! Thank you, Levi!" he said, grabbing him into a hug as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Levi glared, pushing him off of him, walking away from Eren, shoving a piece of paper into Eren's hand.

It read: _Tutor Center—8th hour_

Eren smiled at the note that Levi had given him, before he was grabbed by Armin, who dragged him to class.

"I really shouldn't have to make sure you get to your classes!"

"Armin! I was getting a tutoring session for french."

"Haven't you taken french in the past, Eren?"

"This year it is harder!"

"You could have asked me, Eren…."

"Just… don't worry about it, all right?"


	2. 2 French Time Zone

**Tutor Center—8th hour**

"Eren. You finally showed up, I see," he said, sitting at the table in the corner of the rather large tutoring room—a few other students were scattered around the room.

"Good. How are you?" he said not thinking, reaching to pull stuff out of his bag.

"Fine."

"That's good—" he said with a gentle laugh, setting his homework out on the desk.  
>"Read the book, brat."<p>

"I'm not a brat, grandpa!"

"And I am not a grandpa..."

"Are you sure? And if not then I'm not a brat."

Levi sighed, irritated."

"So, I'm not a brat?"

"You are a brat."

"You remind me of my grandpa," Eren said, trying to hold back a smirk, "Grandpa, gramps, pops, elderly man."

"Work on your french."

"Isn't this the goal of this lifetime?"

Levi sighed, putting his forehead on the table, as if dealing with the social aspects of Eren wasn't hard enough.

"Are you sick?" Eren poked and leaned in closer scared.

"Sick of you? Yes. Don't poke me."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know."

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"I make things hard and well and..." he said, "I've lied."

"About?"

"I know better French…sort of…*"

"Eren… What do you mean? You…" he said, barely above a whisper.

Eren looked down and away, "I can speak better French! I know how to speak French I did great in middle school! I was slow at first but I'm catching up!"

"Then why are you wasting my time, Eren?"

"Well…. because I wanted, talk to you more."

"That's creepy."

"I'm sorry Levi," he said, looking away.

"But why would you want to spend time with me?"

"Because I really admire you and I felt like there was no other way you'd talk to me," Eren responded furiously.  
>"Eren…" said Levi, unsure of how to proceed, "Why would you look up to me?"<p>

"I'm sorry for wasting your time"' Eren attempted to start packing.

"Eren…"

"What? Levi? You enjoy being around me?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Eren," he said, resting his head on his hand.

"Okay... um... wow that really makes me happy."

Levi leaned forward, glancing at Eren, "How was school today?"

"It it was good. Uh, your day?"

"Good…" he said.  
>"I got invited to another birthday dinner but I don't know if I want to go."<p>

"Why not?"

"I'm just not wanting to spend my money and a few of the guys stare at me weird"

"Do you want me to come with you?" he said, but internally regretted it, he didn't want to go to a party in all reality, "You want to be around a bunch of teens, mister Levi?"

"I'm 18, Eren… You are 15. We are both teens."

"You're only 18! I thought you were ancient! Then—yes—will you really come with me?"

Levi tried not to sigh again, "Yes, Eren."

"I thought you were older! I really did," he said, laughing.

Levi nodded, "When and where is this party?"

Eren gave him the details smiling widely, "I may ride with Jean, so call me when you're there."


	3. 3 Party Rock

8:03 pm

Eren's talking to Jean but sees Levi "Over here, I saved you a seat!" he says happily

Levi nods, sitting the chair, "Eren, how are you?"

"I'm great I'm starving so it's a good thing I'm here! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Eren, " said Levi, glancing around nervously.

"This party is weird," Jean says.

Eren agrees "but the food, man, the food."

Levi shifted closer to Eren, "Eren, do you want to get up and get some more food?"

"Yeah! I'll show you what's really good tonight!" he said, guiding Levi to the buffet piling his plate. Levi nods, and follows, listening to Eren quietly. Once he has a satisfied amount of food and a couple things for Jean he leads Levi back to the table. He sees a couple weird looks.

"If I punch them, then sit down to eat my food would they still stare?"

"Eren… Don't."

"Aw… come on maybe i can knock the sight out of one—but I want to finish eating so I'm at a crossroads"

Levi nodded. He glanced over at them. "Eren…"

Eren snapped out of his thought process "Yeah?"

"Don't start a fight."

Eren pouted "I wouldn't start a fight….I think."

"Eren," he said, grabbing Eren's wrist to get Eren's full attention, "Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself."

If he was anybody else Eren would have pounded him into the ground but when Levi did it his face the biggest blush appeared on his face. He felt and most likely looked like an idiot, grinning wildly.

"I'm not going to do anything" he mumbled, "I'm not that reckless….anymore."

Levi nodded, somewhat relieved, releasing Eren's hand. Eren stared at his hand now missing warmth of Levi's hand before going back to his food. Levi also begin to eat, glancing occasionally. He knew very few people here...

"Now you can stop looking at the book like you want to hit yourself with it."

Levi nodded, glancing around, mentally planning every possible way to escape. He was ready to be done. Done now.

"I'm kind of full and ready to go—I'll see if Jean is too since he's my ride...are you?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, well bye Levi! Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome, *brat.*"

Eren smiled and then talked Jean into leaving Levi watched gently, somewhat rushing to get out of the situation, but somewhat wanting to stay with Eren. Levi glanced back at Eren, walking towards his own car, he begin to drive. Eren thought about Levi his mind was spinning.

"Dude your face right now is too serious for me. I can always crack a lovely joke to please you your highness," Jean said.

The two had a quick, happy banter and Eren arrived home smiling. But once he was home he thought about Levi again. He always made him nervous and Eren didn't know why his heart sped at Levi's touch. He wanted to know Levi so bad. The thoughts made him groan.


End file.
